Floating Between Worlds
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Buffy isn't brought back by Willow. She's brought back by The Powers That Be and they're transporting her to L.A where she'll find Angel and his newborn baby


Title: Floating Between Worlds   
  
Author: Angel Wings  
  
Rating: Exactly like the show: PG: 13  
  
Disclaimer: To have Buffy & Company as my own would be a dream. And I've heard from someone that some forms of dreams do exist, but this one obviously doesn't. They all belong to the creative mastermind behind this awesome project called Joss Whedon. Distribution: If you really like this and want it, go ahead. I'd be completely thrilled!  
  
Feedback: I breathe for this! Seriously, I'm beginning to crave it as much as I crave Godiva chocolate. And that's extremely bad!  
  
Spoilers: "The Gift" and probably nothing else. 'Cause my story starts after our famous Slayer goes into the abyss.   
  
Summary: Buffy died and doesn't wish to return. A meeting with The Powers That Be changes everything as she is transported to Los Angeles. There, she finds Darla's baby being taken care of by Angel and friends. Things go from there.   
  
Author's Notes: I started this off as the typical Buffy "sadness-that-I'm-dying-but-I-want-to-and-need-to-but-will-miss-everyone" type deal and then decided that there were a lot of those out. So I put my special magical touch to it *g* and here it is… hope you all like this!   
  
She was floating just hanging there suspended between realities. It wasn't a horrible thing to be levitating, it certainly didn't inflict any pain and it provided occasional glimpses into the realities that swam around her. She was peaceful, not burdened by any duties, and most of all she felt loved. She was definitely aware of the love her family and friends had for her, but this kind of love was very different. The feeling of love was so deep and satisfying that it hadn't taken her long to realize that only soul-mates could ever grant this kind of affection.   
  
The girl with the golden hair and turquoise eyes stared at the world below her as she was swept by and caught sight of a familiar grave. It didn't puzzle her anymore that she almost always ended up near her grave because she had long ago figured out that her soul still couldn't detach itself away from her body. The process would take some time before the soul could finally leave behind the body it had occupied before death.   
  
While the soul finished it's ties with her body, the pretty girl was being suspended between realities of different worlds. She absently traced her fingers over invisible air and wrote unreadable words. They were the words that were inscribed on her deathbed and she would always remember them in her heart. Every written word was accurate, so correct that normal people would never comprehend it. It had just been a short summary of the Slayer, but very true.   
  
Suddenly, Buffy's vision fell on a dark handsome vampire in a big hotel. He was practicing his combat skills using weapons and a punching bag. She could easily sense the deep sadness echoing throughout his soul and his deep yearning for her. Angel's despair was so great the Slayer had to close her eyes from the painful sight. When she opened them again she found herself in Dawn's room, watching the teenager writhe on her bed, obviously from a nightmare.   
  
Gently, not wanting to wake the troubled girl, Buffy laid one pale hand on Dawn's stomach. The writhing immediately ceased and Dawn's facial expression relaxed and she quickly drifted off into a peaceful dream. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes once again, deciding that she also needed some rest. It was not easy being pulled into different directions every few minutes and as strong as she was, she still needed sleep every now and then.   
  
Buffy's sleeping form was soon pulled away from Dawn's bedroom and taken back to the cemetery where her real body lay. The ghostly image of the dead Slayer hovered protectively over her own grave as she slept. **** When she awoke, the sunshine was cascading the graveyard, illuminating it with bright rays of light. The place looked much more cheerful than at nighttime, with the sun wrapping its warm arms around the dead. Buffy floated over to the shade of a big oak tree and settled herself onto a sturdy branch. Mornings were when Dawn and Willow always came to visit and they often brought fresh bundles of flowers with them.   
  
This gorgeous morning they came, soft expressions gracing their faces. Dawn was wearing a flowing white skirt, a matching tank- top that was laced with flower designs and a pair of black flip-flops. Willow wore a khaki skirt and a pale yellow shirt with a picture of a kitten on it. They both looked like Angels, guarding Earth. Buffy let herself drift over to the pair and sat atop her grave, watching as they placed down pink roses near her feet.   
  
Dawn and Willow then sat themselves on either side of the grave closing their eyes and chanting a healing spell. Buffy immediately knew what this remedy was for, what the two women were calling upon. This healing spell was being done so that Buffy's physical essence wouldn't crumble and turn into ash. It was being done in hopes of Willow finding a reconstruction spell to bring the Slayer back to life. So that when the witch activated the charm, Buffy would come back, her physical exterior not changed since the day she died.   
  
But there was something the two of them didn't know, or weren't bothering to understand. Buffy did not want go back to her old life, which had been full of intense pain, extreme loss of everyone from her mother to her lover and the terrible hardships of her sacred job. The Slayer was prepared to leave this plane of reality as soon as her soul finished its deep attachment with her body. She was ready to go to whatever destination the Powers That Be had chosen for her. And yes, she would definitely miss her friends, Angel, and Dawn, who was the only one left in the Summers family.   
  
Buffy stared sadly at Willow and Dawn, who obviously weren't able to see her and see the pained expression on her face. They could try with all their might to bring the Slayer back to life, but if a soul did not wish to return, that wish would be granted. Buffy clearly didn't wish to return to the doomed life she had led before her death. That wish would be granted no matter what, meaning that the Scoobies could bring about the end of the world and Buffy would never be restored to life.   
  
It was indeed a horrible punishment, but the souls of the dead cannot be disturbed so that their loved ones can be content. Buffy had cried constantly for days after the truth had finally sunk in. There was a part of her that wanted to leave so badly and yet the other half yelled at her to stay, to stay in a place where she belonged with her friends and family. Her heart had won and Buffy had chosen the ethereal community.   
  
Buffy's spirit slowly eased itself over to the two females who were now joined hand in hand, and brushed their cheeks adoringly. Both girls felt her electrifying presence and opened their eyes. I love you, she whispered softly to them. And then, with one last glance at her grave, Buffy forever disappeared. Dawn broke out into sobs and Willow immediately embraced her in a hug. *** 


End file.
